Sechs Zentimeter
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Hermione ist auf der Suche nach einem Leckerbissen. Doch der einzige, der sich finden lässt, stellt sich als Fehlinvestition heraus. Was nun machen? Sich sinnlos betrinken? Und was haben zahlreiche Sommersprossen damit zu tun?  Ein Werk von Puma und Jean


**Disclamer: **Kennen wir ja: nichts gehört uns, alles ist das der JKR. Lediglich die Plotidee, die ist auf unserem Mist gewachsen.

**Autoren:** Puma Padfoot und Jean nin asar ahi smabel

**Beta: **Tanya C. Silver

**Summary:** Hermione ist auf der Suche nach einem Leckerbissen. Doch der einzige, der sich finden lässt, stellt sich als Fehlinvestition heraus. Was nun machen? Sich sinnlos betrinken? Und was haben zahlreiche Sommersprossen damit zu tun?

**Warnungen: **Hier wird detaillierter Sex beschrieben! Wer so etwas nicht lesen mag, hat sich wohl verklickt. Ansonsten besteht akute Erstickungsgefahr. Wir wollen hier ja nicht mit unserem ausgezeichneten Humor prahlen, aber das Schreiben war zwischendurch sehr schwer – so ganz ohne Luft.

**

* * *

S E C H S -Z E N T I M E T E R**

* * *

Ich hatte Hunger. Schon seit Tagen. Meine Hände zitterten und meine Augen flatterten, wenn ich nur die Objekte meiner Begierde sah – eindeutig Entzugserscheinungen. Vielleicht klang das nicht nach mir, aber es handelt sich tatsächlich um meine Person, Hermine Granger. 

Komischerweise schien jedes halbwegs attraktive männliche Geschöpf meinen Ansprüchen zu genügen. Was war nur mit mir los? Ich konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun! Beim Mittagessen war das Ganze dann eskaliert und ich bin in die Offensive gegangen. Der erste, der Interesse zeigt, musste dran glauben. Das Schicksal entschied sich für Cormac McLaggen - Ron würde mich umbringen.

Ron - wer war schon Ron? Für mich zählte in dem Moment nur das jetzt und hier. Und ich wollte ES.  
Also begann ich, meine Beute ins Visier zu nehmen und einleitende Schritte zu unternehmen.

Der drahthaarige Gryffindor bohrte gerade mit einem Finger primitiver Weise im Ohr herum, doch ich entschloss mich, dieser Tätigkeit ein Ende zu setzen.

„McLaggen! Ich glaube, wir müssen uns kurz unterhalten", begann ich also an jenem Abend vorsichtig eine Konversation und zwirbelte eine Locke zwischen meinen Fingern. Ein überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Da ich nicht wollte, dass gleich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum mithörten, machte ich einen aufreizenden Wimpernaufschlag Richtung Portraitloch. "Alleine", hauchte ich noch, bevor wir uns erhoben.

Erstaunlicher Weise klappte es. Ganz ohne Widerstand. Und das zeigte mal wieder, wie manipulativ Männer waren.

Ich unterdrückte mein überlegenes, siegessicheres Grinsen, während wir aus dem Portraitloch kletterten und McLaggen sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mir aufbaute. „Du willst... reden?"

"Nun… nennen wir es kommunizieren auf einer ganz speziellen Ebene." Mein Inneres Ich erklärte mich bereits für völlig übergeschnappt, als ich noch einen Schritt näher auf Cormac zuging. Egal. Man musste auch Opfer bringen.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als ich förmlich sehen konnte, wie seine Gedankengänge zäh und langsam voran schritten, bis es plötzlich Klick zu machen schien und mit einem ebenso imaginären Klick sein Grinsen ansprang. „Oh, DAS meinst du!"

Innerlich noch fluchend, dass meine Instinkte stärker waren als meine Ansprüche, konstruierte ich ein laszives Lächeln und nickte bestätigend.

Zuerst hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass daraus nur eine verkrampfte Grimasse geworden war, weil Cormac nicht zu reagieren schien. Meine Zweifel wurden zur Seite gefegt, als er mich an den Oberarmen packte und an die nächst beste Wand presste. Okay. Nun bohrte sich das Portrait hinter mir irgendwie auf störende Art und Weise in meinen Rücken, aber egal.

„Klassenraum... Verwandlung...", stöhnte er abgehakt an meinen Hals, an dem sich eine feuchte Spur bis zum Kinn zog. Ich überlegte noch, ob ich das betörend oder widerlich finden sollte, als ich mich plötzlich auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch wieder fand. Merlin!

Ich entschloss mich also, es durchaus akzeptabel zu finden. Wer hätte gewusst, dass McLaggen so stark sein konnte? So stark, dass er mich ohne weiteres in den Verwandlungsraum trug und auf den Schreibtisch absetzte und... - Moment mal. Mir die Bluse förmlich vom Leib riss?

Obwohl diese teuer war und alle Knöpfe zu den Seiten sprangen, hatte ich keine Zeit, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, denn auch mein Rock war plötzlich an einem nicht vorgesehenen Ort und meine Schuhe konnte ich schon nicht mehr orten.

Um nicht selber hinterher zu hinken, begannen meine Finger wie selbstständig an seiner Krawatte und dem schwitzigen Hemd zu zerren. Ups, da bekam einer aber eine ungesunde, bläuliche Gesichtsfarbe - wird sofort geändert. Behutsamer erleichterte ich ihn um seine Oberkörperbekleidung, sodass mich eine Minute später krause Brusthaare anlachten.

Den aufkeimenden Würgreiz schluckte ich hinunter und holte meine primitiven Instinkte wieder hervor. Selbstständig krabbelte meine Hand zu seinem Schritt.

Mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen stahlen sich meine Fingerspitzen zwischen Hosenbund und trockener Haut, schoben sich tiefer, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen...  
Ich verharrte mit stockendem Atem.

Hier fehlte etwas. Definitiv.

Es war nicht zu leugnen. Probehalber fuhr ich noch etwas tiefer, wackelte mit den Fingerspitzen... Niete.  
Nicht nur etwas fehlte... _ES_ fehlte!

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, zog ich meine Hand zurück und schaute zu diesem mächtigen, starken Riesen auf. Die wasserblauen Augen schauten zurück.

"Ist was?", grunzte es mir entgegen.

Pikiert schob ich seine Hand weg, die an der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels hochkriegen wollte. "Ja", begann ich mit spitzer Stimme, "Etwas fehlt, meinst du nicht auch?"

Erstaunlicher Weise kam keine erwartete Reaktion. Statt zu erröten oder zu fluchen oder wegzurennen, schaute er mich nur durchdringend an.

"Ich weiß", nuschelte er stattdessen. "Haste ein Problem damit?"  
Hatte ich WAS?! Natürlich hatte ich ein Problem damit! Ungläubig lachte ich auf. "Das meinst du nicht ernst", stammelte ich, mit all meinen zerbrochenen Hoffnungen.

„Doch? Weißt du… du kannst auch auf andere Weise Spaß haben. Ich habe eine talentierte Zunge…"

„Ich habe es bemerkt", produzierten sich trockene Worte zu einem Satz.

Langsam rutschte ich vom Schreibtisch und begann, meine Sachen wieder zusammenzuklauben. McLaggen griff eingeschnappt nach seinem Hemd. "Ihr Frauen", blaffte er mich mit einem Mal an, "Wollt auch immer nur das Eine!"  
Ich lachte ironisch auf. "Das eine _mit_ dem anderen!", entgegnete ich mit schneidender Stimme, während ich auf einem Fuß herumhüpfte, um mir den linken Schuh anzuziehen.

"Zumindest wollen wir 'es' vorfinden", dachte ich nur knurrig, bevor ich mich zu Cormac umdrehte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst anders", zischte er mir mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton ins Ohr. Halb bedauernd, halb wütend. „Und kein Wort zu jemanden, oder du kannst sehen, wo dein guter Ruf bleibt!" Dann rauschte er auf eine Art aus dem Klassenraum, die Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Und ich saß immer noch hungrig auf einem Pult.

Ein fassungsloses Lachen sprudelte meinen Hals hoch, bis ich mich schließlich fing und langsam ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer verließ. Keine Sorge, MacLaggen, _das hier_ wird garantiert unter uns bleiben.  
Nun zum nächsten Problem: Immer noch unbefriedigt, war ich keinen Schritt weiter als zuvor.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass noch keine Sperrzeit war und ich mir einen Spaziergang gönnen konnte. Vorsichtshalber aber lieber mit Harrys Umhang.

Ich schlich mich also zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, stibitze mir den Tarnumhang und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten wieder nach draußen. Oh ja, diesmal war mir das Ziel glasklar vor Augen. Nach dieser Panne hatte ich noch nie so stark den Drang gehabt, mir mal so richtig die Kante zu geben!

Im Drei Besen angekommen, ließ ich den Umhang in meiner Tasche verschwinden und setzte mich an den Tresen. Madam Rosmerta schien mich nicht zu erkennen – machten eine unvollständig zugeknöpfte Bluse mit hervorblitzenden Spitzen-BH und ein viel zu kurzer Rock einen anderen Menschen aus mir?... Nun, es könnte auch die gewöhnungsbedürftige Frisur sein…

„Einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey!"

Aber stattdessen schien mich wer anders zu erkennen.

"Hermione?" Eine ungläubige Stimme ertönte rechts von meiner Schulter. Nachdem ich die brennende Flüssigkeit heruntergestürzt hatte, drehte ich mich langsam um.

Zahlreiche Sommersprossen und eine freche Kurzhaarfrisur in dezentem rot sprangen mir entgegen und ich musste einmal kurz blinzeln, um mich erst einmal zu orientieren. Sommersprossen, rot, frech… Ron konnte es nicht sein.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, um durch das Dämmerlicht des Pubs mehr erkennen zu können.  
"Vorsicht!", lachte die Stimme angenehm los. Hm, hatten mir die Augen soeben in den großzügigen Ausschnitt gestarrt?

„Du siehst aus wie Fred Weasley, klingst aber wie George. Bist du George?"

Ein Grinsen. "Wer von beiden wäre dir lieber?"

Oho! Fangfrage, böse Frage!

"Mir egal. Hast du eine Freundin, George?" Seid wann hatte ich mit mir abgemacht, dass es George war?

Na ja, Hauptsache, ich hatte ein williges Wesen. „Also, was ist?", wiederholte ich mit keckem Grinsen, als er nicht reagierte.

"Wie viel... hast du schon getrunken?", fragte mich das männliche Wesen skeptisch und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Gute Frage. Hatte ich viel getrunken? Oder war es etwas anderes??

Also runzelte ich provisorisch mit der Stirn, um meiner Aussage mehr Seriosität zu verleihen. „Eigentlich nicht so viel, aber darüber will ich auch gar nicht reden." Ich rutschte näher an ihn heran.

„Momentan bin ich Singel…", rückte er dann plötzlich langsam mit der Sprache raus und verband es mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Und du bist sicher, das du Hermione bist??"

Gespielt zog ich eine Schnute. „Wieso werde ich andauernd in Schubladen gesteckt. Bin ich so langweilig?"

„Keineswegs!", lachte George und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin... war... nur etwas überrascht." Wieder so ein Blick. "Und du verhältst dich nun mal untypisch. Die Hermione Granger, die ich kenne, trinkt kein Alkohol und hält sich auch nicht verbotener Weise in Hogsmeade auf... Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mich die neue Hermione neugierig macht!"

„Neugierig, worauf?", lachte ich leise und lehnte mich nach vorne. „Ich bin auch neugierig, weißt du", raunte ich ihm ins Ohr und lehnte meine Wange an seine. „Wollen wir es gemeinsam herausfinden?" Schön, dass einem in solchen Momenten nur dumme – also _wirklich_ dumme – Sachen einfielen. Er würde mich für vollkommen übergeschnappt halten! Ich zog meine Wange wieder zurück und wollte schon vom Barhocker springen, als ich eine Hand in meinem Nacken spürte. War der Spruch doch nicht ganz so dumm gewesen?

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme nach, woraufhin ich nur wie benebelt nicken konnte, weil Endorphine meine Nerven überschwemmten. Ich hörte ihn noch „Auf eigene Gefahr" mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzufügen, bevor er meinen Kopf zu seinem zog und sich unsere Lippen in einen feurigen Kuss trafen.

Gesegnet sei der Tag, an dem McLaggen mit Impotenz bestraft wurde. Ich hätte den Himmel auf Erden verpasst!

Was war schon ein Schlappschwanz gegen DAS hier?! Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich voll und ganz fallen. Der Rotschopf schien zu wissen, was er tat - denn das, was er mit seiner Zunge anstellte, ließ mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ich erwiderte nur allzu gern.

Der Kuss zog sich ziemlich in die Länge und wurde auch nur unterbrochen, weil ich Esel so gute Ohren hatte und den Turmschlag hörte. Es war halb zehn. Ich musste schnellstens zurück zum Schloss.

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch trennten sich unsere Lippen und ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich missmutig wegen der Störung oder grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd wegen des Kusses dreinblicken sollte. Ich entschied mich für den Mittelweg.

"Ich muss leider wieder weg", brachte ich mit halbwegs zerknirschter Miene hervor.

"Ach so... Bist du jetzt wieder die alte Hermine?" Sein Gesicht war irgendwie zu viel sagend und der Satz machte mich wütend.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich gerne gehe... Blödmann." Ein Boxer gegen den Oberarm war es wert.

Lachend rieb er sich die betroffene Stelle und erhob sich ebenfalls, als ich aufstand. Auf meinen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte er bloß: „Ich begleite dich noch bis zum Schloss. Ein Gentleman kann eine Lady doch nicht den weiten Weg zu dieser späten Stunde alleine gehen lassen."

„Das ist aber nobel von Ihnen, werter Herr", spöttelte ich grinsend und hakte mich bei ihm unter. Danke, Mrs. Weasley, dass Sie Ihren Sohn so einwandfrei erzogen haben!

Leise summend gingen wir zum Schloss. Ein teuflischer Plan begann sich in meinem Kopf zu formen. Als ein Kichern meine Lippen verließ und mich George irritiert-fragend anblickte, schenkte ich ihm nur ein aufreizendes Lächeln.

„Du bist gerade sehr Slytherin, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Ja, aber keine Sorge. Ich bin eine harmlose Slytherin… Bist du schon mal unsichtbar durchs Schloss geschlichen?" Den Boden betrachtend kaute ich auf meinen Lippen. George lachte wieder.

„Auch wenn du wirklich sexy dabei aussiehst… - lass deine Lippen heil!"

„Ich nehme an, das ist ein ‚nein'?" Grinsend kramte ich den Tarnumhang und schmiss ihn über uns beide, als wir vor der Eingangshalle standen. „Du musst gebückt gehen, damit man unsere Füße nicht sieht", fügte ich noch warnend hinzu. Erwachsene Männer waren im Durchschnitt nun einmal groß. Aber das war auch gut so.

Nach einer Weile sinnierte ich tatsächlich kurz darüber, ob wir uns den langen Weg zu meinem Schlafsaal im Schulsprecherturm antun mussten oder einfach einen Klassenraum nehmen sollten. Seine Arme waren eng um meine Taille verschränkt, sein Bauch drückte sich an meinen Rücken. So scharf war ich noch nie in meinem Leben gewesen.

Mit seinem Körper so nah an meinem gedrückt, fiel mir die Antwort dann doch nicht so schwer und ich entschied mich für den längeren Weg. So tapsten wir durch die dunklen Gänge, bis meine Adleraugen plötzlich die leuchtenden von Mrs Norris in der Dunkelheit entdeckten. Schlurfende Schritte näherten sich und ich presste George blitzschnell gegen die Wand, in die Nische hinter einer Rüstung.

"Aj, jaj, jaj! Kannst du es etwa nicht abwarten? Muss ich dich jetzt etwa an dieser Wand vö...", flüsterte er amüsiert, bis ich ihm eine Hand auf den Mund presste.

„Filch kommt hier gleich vorbei", wisperte ich abgehackt mit meinem Mund gegen seinen Hals. Ich verharrte einige Sekunden länger dort, um seinen Duft einzuatmen, bevor ich mich wieder wegdrücken wollte, doch er hielt mich mit beiden Händen an Ort und Stelle.

„George, wir…"

„Oh nein, wir müssen gar nichts."

„Aber…"

„Scht!" Und schon versank ich erneut im Traumland. Kontaktfreudig ging seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft, zärtliche, leidenschaftliche und kribbelnde Wanderschaft. Scheiß auf Mrs. Norris.

Wer achtete denn schon auf die struppige Klobürste und den alten Sack, der mit dünnen, fettigen Strähnen durch die Schule herumschlich? Hm, vielleicht war Filch sogar ein oller Voyeur, der nur darauf brannte, Schülern beim... nun ja, _dabei_ eben, zu erwischen.  
Irgendwie gab es dem Ganzen noch einen aufregenden Touch, direkt vor seiner Nase herumzumachen, während nur seine dumme Mieze wusste, wer hinter der Rüstung stand.

Endlich löste ich mich schwer atmend von George und bedachte ihn mit einem intensiven Augenaufschlag, als die Gefahr vorüber war.

„So, und nun weiter in den Turm. Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit Wänden. Die hier in Hogwarts sind unberechenbar."

Lächelnd nickte er zustimmend: „Ja, ich erinnere mich."

Fast lautlos tapsten wir weiter, bis wir vor dem Schulsprecherturm angekommen waren und nach dem geflüsterten Passwort in mein Schlafzimmer kletterten. Dort angekommen, ließ ich den Tarnumhang von meinen Schultern rutschen und drehte mich verführerisch zu George um.

Die Show konnte beginnen! Und ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie sich lohnen würde.

Grinsend trat er auf mich zu und beugte sich herunter, um meinen Hals mit Zunge und Zähnen sanft zu bearbeiten, während sich seine Finger an meiner Bluse zu schaffen machten. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen legte ich den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben.

Die Bluse lag bald unbeteiligt am Boden. Sein Shirt ebenso. Leicht gebräunte Haut, übersäht mit Sommersprossen und kein einziges krauses Brusthaar. Lobet den Herrn!

Ich konnte mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, was meinem Gegenüber natürlich auch nicht entging.  
„Na, magst du, was du siehst?", fragte er spielerisch, doch ich nickte nur ernst.

„Sehr", antwortete ich mit kratziger Stimme und fuhr mit Fingerspitzen seine Brust entlang.

„Nun, mir gefällt eigentlich auch, was ich da so sehe", fing George an und kratzte sich tatsächlich am Kinn, als ob er nachdenken würde.

„Blödmann!", kicherte ich und boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm.

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal, überleg dir mal was Neues…"

„Was Neues? Hm..." Ich legte einen Finger an die Unterlippe, als ich ihn imitierte und ebenso tat, als wäre ich in tiefstes Nachdenken versunken. Schließlich stahl sich meine Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen, um die Fingerspitze in einer ziemlich offensichtlichen Geste kurz abzulecken.  
Ich brach grinsend ab, als ich seinen gebannten Gesichtsausdruck sah und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Würdest du so freundlich sein und...?"

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob irgendein fremder Geist von dir Besitz ergriffen hat", flüsterte er in meinen Nacken, pustete über die Haut und strich sanft die Konturen meines Busens nach. Dann zog er Male auf meiner Haut nach, näherte sich immer weiter dem Verschluss, bis er inne hielt.

„Ist das ein Keuschheitsgürtel? Für den Verschluss braucht man ja eine Anleitung", brummelte er, als er nach drei Versuchen immer noch nicht das lästige Teil öffnen konnte.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder schmollen sollte. Ich entschied mich für die erste Variante. „Das erhöht doch den Spaß und die Spannung nur noch, findest du nicht auch?"

George grinste, als sich der Verschluss schließlich mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete und mir die Träger langsam von den Schultern rutschten.

"In der Tat..."

Er vergrub seine Zähne in meiner Schulter. Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen und bemerkte verwundert die Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. Bartstoppeln kratzten auf meiner Haut und verstärkten das Kribbeln auf angenehme Weise. Ich fühlte mich wie schwebend.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während er mit Zunge und Zähnen ein kleines Denkmal anfertigte. Allerdings schossen meine Lider wieder nach oben, als er mit beiden Händen abrupt meine Brüste umschloss.

„So, Darling… bevorzugst du es gesittet von vorne oder animalisch von hinten?", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und ich konnte die in meine Wangen schießende Röte nicht verhindern.

„Lass uns erst einmal klassisch beginnen... Nachher ist immer noch Zeit für Variationen", schnurrte ich schließlich und drehte mich um, um ihn in die blauen Augen zu gucken, bevor wir uns in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickten.

"Ich hoffe, du weiß, dass ich morgen um sieben arbeiten muss, oder?", murmelte er abgehakt zwischen den Küssen. Ich versuchte die Worte zu ignorieren, aber mir lag der blöde Spruch einfach auf der Zunge.

"Na, wirst du bei der Arbeit gleich schwächeln, nur weil du die ganze Nacht gut beschäftigt warst?"

Er zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. „Nein", lachte er, bevor er meine Taille umschlang und mich erneut auf den Schreibtisch setzte, um sich meinem Rock zu widmen.

Seine Fingerspitzen brannten auf meinen Beinen, während er in Millimeterarbeit den Stoff des Rockes hochschob. Als er fast an meinem Höschen angekommen war, strich er plötzlich den Rock wieder glatt und ergriff meine Hände.

"Und du bist sicher, dass mich jetzt kein Keuschheitsgürtel erwartet, wenn ich dir den Rock ausziehe?" Sein Grinsen war geradezu teuflisch.

„Nein", entgegnete ich mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme, „Aber wenn du das noch länger hinziehst, sorge ich dafür, dass ich gleich einen bekomme!"

"Ach, tatsächlich? Würdest du das tun?" Er wusste, dass ich bluffte. Verdammter Mist. Würde er es ausnutzen? Es sah so aus. Er ging jetzt sogar einen Schritt zurück, unterbrach jeden Hautkontakt. Wollte er mich etwa umbringen?

"Wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem blöden Spiel aufhörst, werde ich nicht nur für einen Keuschheitsgürtel meinerseits sorgen, sondern auch dafür, dass _du_ im nächsten Jahrhundert keinen Sex mehr haben wirst!" Jetzt war ich wirklich böse!

Im nächsten Wimpernschlag stand er wieder an mich gepresst. „Und das wollen wir ja nicht", raunte er mir ins Ohr, sodass mir erneut eine Gänsehaut über den Arm kroch. „Vor allem du nicht..."

„Nein", antwortete ich ebenso leise zurück, „Vor allem ich nicht..." Diesmal schickte ich meine Hände auf Wanderschaft und ließ sie Millimeterweise an seinen Hüften nach unten wandern.

Seine Hose war aus einem festen, mir unbekannten Stoff und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie auf Dauer unbequem sein müsste. Also öffnete ich den Knopf und strich die Hose mit meinen Füßen runter. Übrig blieb eine quietsch-gelbe Boxershorts mit kleinen Enten drauf. Mehr als eine Augenbraue hochziehen konnte ich nicht. Naja… die Sache mit dem Mundwinkelverziehen passierte von selbst.

„Hey!", verteidigte er sich sogleich, „Das ist nun einmal meine Lieblings-Boxer, ja? Da hängen Erinnerungen dran!"

„Hat dein Dad dich mit seiner Muggelvernarrtheit etwa schon angesteckt?" Ich versuchte verkrampft, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es sah einfach nur scharf aus. Doch langsam schlich sich in mir das ungute Gefühl, dass er das gar nicht so witzig fand.

„Weißt du, das ist nicht nur sympathisch, sondern auch sexy", murmelte ich beschwichtigend in sein Ohr und pustete eine rote Strähne weg. Jetzt musste ich es nur noch schaffen, ernst dabei zu bleiben.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", kam es nur spitz zurück, bevor er lächelte. „Aber wir wollen uns doch den Abend lang nicht mit meiner Boxer beschäftigen, oder?

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Hat doch gerade nett angefangen und sie hat noch gar nichts dazu gesagt", erwiderte ich toternst und zupfte an dem gelben Stoff.

"Manchmal bist du echt gaga...", sagte er trocken und tickte gegen meine Stirn. Und plötzlich war ich einen Rock ärmer. War da jemand etwa ungeduldig??

Ein Blick nach unten bestätigte meine Annahme. Dafür beherrschte er seine Stimme aber ziemlich gut... Scharf sog ich Luft ein, als seine Hände zur Innenseite meines Oberschenkels wanderten.

Nach der BH-Aktion hatte ich ja befürchtet, dass seine Hände nichts von dem Talent abbekommen hatten, wie es seine Zunge besaß, aber dieses Fehlurteil war schnell vergessen. Seine Finger waren alles andere als untalentiert. Um es allerdings bei ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit zu halten, begab auch ich mich auf Wanderschaft. Und dieses schreiende Gelb übte eine ganz besondere Anziehungskraft auf meine Finger aus.

Meine Fingerspitzen fanden Halt zwischen seiner warmen Haut und dem Gummi des Bundes, um ihn langsam und erwartungsvoll seinem Reststück Kleidung zu entledigen. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, als das letzte Stück Stoff seinen Beinen herunterrutschte und George schließlich aus der Boxer heraus stieg.

Ein überwältigendes Luftschnappen überkam mich. Es war nicht meine Art - ich schwöre es - aber Georgs Ausstattung hatte dieses Luftschnappen wirklich verdient. Mit großen Augen schaute ich ihn an, doch er quittierte das nur mit einem begrinsten Schulterzucken, ehe er sich wieder meinen Schenkeln und meinen Brüsten zuwandte.

Für die nächsten Minuten war ich damit beschäftigt, mein Gefallen an seinen Aktivitäten mit wohligem Stöhnen kundzutun. Sein Atem kam ebenfalls heiß und in kurzen Abständen gegen meinen Hals, sodass wir uns gegenseitig anstachelten.

Zwischen schweren Atemstößen und zittrigen Schauern zog er mich vom Schreibtisch und dann am Bändchen meines Tangas. Lautlos riss es durch und fiel zu Boden. War nicht schlimm - hatte ich für nur drei Sickel im Schlussverkauf erworben...

Und plötzlich hielt George in seinem Tun inne, nachdem er mir über meinen Po gestrichen und über die Schulter geblinzelt hatte.

"Du hast nicht ernsthaft einen lila Knuddelmuff auf deinen Hintern tätowiert, oder?" Fassungslos starrte er mich an und erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ein lila Knuddelmuff das Logo von Weasleys Wizarding Weezes war.

Oh Merlin! Ich fühlte jetzt schon, wie mir der Angstschweiß vor Nervosität ausbrach. Wie brachte ich mich jetzt noch möglichst unbeschadet aus der Sache heraus. Methode Ablenkungsmanöver!  
Mit knallroter Birne vergrub ich mich an seine Brust und murmelte Sachen wie „Freunde... Wette verloren... Knuddelmuff sind süß..." gegen sein Schlüsselbein, bis ich mich an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte, damit sich meine Brüste weich gegen ihn drückten.

„Ja, ja, die Wetten", lachte er rau und zog mich von seiner Brust. Verdammter Mist, jetzt sah er doch, wie ich knallrot angelaufen war. „Ich habe auch mal eine Wette verloren", gab er zu und grinste noch breiter. Dann zeigte er mir seine Schulter.

Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du... hast dir... tatsächlich einen _Niffler_ tätowieren lassen?!", brachte ich zwischen einigen Japsern hervor.

„Na klar, Niffler sind cool. Aber jetzt zeige ich dir etwas viel cooleres..." Er hob mich ohne weitere Vorwarnungen hoch, sodass ich instinktiv meine Beine um ihn schlang, und trug mich zum Bett. Zugegeben, ein sehr altes Bett, aber ich war ja nicht für das Inventar zuständig.

Und dann lag ich da. Schwungvoll hatte er mich aufs Bett geworfen, was dieses mit einem missmutigen Knarren kommentierte.

„Das bezeichnest du als cool?", fragte ich skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn. Aber nur kurz.

„Hey, also mein Bett macht so etwas nicht!", kam die prompte Antwort mit einem verführerischen

„Aber zu kannst dich zu Hause bei mir auch gerne selbst überzeugen" angehängt.

Ich griff nur nach seinem Nacken, um ihn zu mir herunterzuziehen. „Ich erinnere dich dran."

"Oh, das will ich hoffen", schaffte er noch einzubringen, ehe ein neuer Kampf der Zungen ausbrach. Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich solche Küsse jeden Tag gesichert hätte, wäre Sex wahrscheinlich absolut nicht mehr notwendig.

Aber hey - mir bot sich gerade _beides_ an! Also dankte ich ein weiteres Mal Fortuna und stöhnte dumpf auf, als er sich langsam zwischen meine Beine legte. Merlin - wenn sich das schon so gut anfühlte, wie würde es erst sein, wenn er ganz in mir drin war?

Zwischenzeitlich bahnte sich der irrationale Gedanke ein, dass er viel zu schwer sein müsste, wenn er auf mir lag, doch dieses Blödsinn schob ich genervt beiseite. Jetzt gab es gefälligst nur eins, woran mein Kopf denken sollte!

George stützte sich mit den Unterarmen links und rechts von meinen Schultern ab, bevor er mich noch ein letztes Mal anlächelte und sich langsam nach vorne schob, um in mich einzudringen.

Mit flatternden Lidern schloss ich meine Augen und sog die tausend knisternden Sterne ein, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreiteten, vorzugsweise in meinem Schoß. Ein angenehmes Ziehen breitete sich in meinem Innere aus, sodass ich den Atem anhalten musste.

Er wartete noch einen Moment regungslos, bis ich keuchend wieder die Lider öffnete und ihn aus benebelten Augen anblickte. „Alles okay?", hakte er mit besorgter Stimme nach.

„Fühlt sich gut an", murmelte ich nur undeutlich, noch zu überwältigt von dem Gefühl, als dass ich zu etwas anderem imstande gewesen wäre, als es zu genießen.

„Das ist aber nicht dein erstes Mal, oder?", fragte er dann plötzlich panisch und schaute mich skeptisch an. Ich blinzelte ihn nur belustigt an und schüttelte dann langsam und kurz den Kopf. Also ehrlich!

"Ich glaube, ich muss mir ernsthaft über mein bisheriges Verhalten Gedanken machen, wenn alle so über mich denken!", maulte ich noch einen Moment, bevor er mich mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Verstummen brachte.

Der Kuss stimmte mich versöhnlich und als er endlich anfing, sich zu bewegen, war auch der letzte Kurzärger vergessen. Dafür war das Gefühl einfach zu intensiv. Und was brachte mich überhaupt dazu, jetzt noch über solch nichtige Dinge, ja, solche Dummheiten nachzudenken, wenn ein attraktiver Rotschopf über mir lag und mich mit allem, was er zu bieten hatte, nach Strich und Faden verwöhnte? Ich hielt mich also nicht mehr länger auf, sondern rieb meine Hüften gegen seine, sodass unser Atem immer stockender und abgehakt wurde.

Seine Stöße verstärkten das Kribbeln mit jedem weiteren Mal und ich legte schon den Kopf erwartungsvoll in den Nacken, als er plötzlich inne hielt.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte ich fast schon genervt und schaute in seine zwinkernden Augen.

„Na, wir wollen das Ganze doch nicht ZU schnell beenden, oder?" Sein überlegenes Grinsen war ja wohl so was von… grrrrr!

Als er schluckte, konnte ich sehen, wie nervös er wurde. Ich legte ihm nur süß lächelnd die Arme um die Schultern, schlang meine Beine um seinen Körper und wartete auf seine Reaktion ab. Ich würde nicht zuerst nachgeben

Er bewegte sich nicht. Zwar sah sein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich ungesund verkrampft aus, doch es schien, als ob er tatsächlich versuchte, das Ganze nicht unnötig schnell zu beenden, indem er sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Süß, wirklich, aber ich war nun wirklich _nur noch so kurz_ davor gewesen! Also legte ich den Kopf schief und platzierte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor ich einen Finger über seine Seite strich. Nur einen, aber es bewirkte meine Absicht voll und ganz. Unkontrolliert nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und ich hatte nur noch Zeit, meine Augen zu schließen und unterdrückt zu stöhnen.

Das Bett ruckelte und knarrte unter unseren Aktivitäten, doch wen störte das schon? Als ich schließlich merkte, wie sich etwas in mir zusammenzog und mich eine Welle unbeschreiblichen Gefühls überschwemmte, stieß auch er ein Stöhnen aus, bevor er nach ein paar weiteren, diesmal heftigeren Stößen, langsamer wurde und auf mir zum Liegen kam.

Schwer atmend rollte er sich von mir runter und zog mich an seine Brust. Die haarlose, wunderbare Brust.

Mir ging es so herrlich schwerelos, dass ich einfach nur die Augen schloss und es mir für den Moment absolut gleichgültig war, was mit mir passieren könnte. Der beste Sex, den ich bisher im klassischen Stil hatte. Da konnte jede Steigerung ja nur noch besser werden.

Wir dösten für eine Weile entspannt Arm in Arm, bis George sich wieder aufrichtete und mich an den Handgelenken vorsichtig hochzog.  
„Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig...", grinste er mich auf meinen fragenden Blick viel versprechend an. Seine Stirn runzelte sich skeptisch, als er meinen Kater Krummbein sah, der sich zielstrebig näherte und mit einem Miauen auf das Bett sprang.

"Genau das habe ich gehofft zu hören", sagte ich und ignorierte den Kater. Doch das waren meine letzten Worte, ehe ein unüberhörbares Krachen durch den Raum hallte, Staub aufwirbelte und ein böser, kurzer Schmerz durch meinen Rücken fuhr. Was zum Teufel-...?! Fauchend hörte ich Krummbein wieder entschwinden.

Bebend schaute ich mich um. Das laute Krachen war das Bett gewesen... und ich lag nun mit einem lachenden George über mir auf dem Boden. Merlin sei Dank, hatte die Matratze die richtige Federkerndicke gehabt. Sechs Zentimeter.

* * *

Drei Zeilen zu schreiben braucht wenig Zeit

wir wissen, ihr seid lang bereit,

wir schrieben Tage an diesen Seiten

- sind Reviews schon Seltenheiten???


End file.
